marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Colossus (Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin)
Echte naam: Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin Aliassen: *Colossus *Peter Nicholas *Proletarian *Peter Rasputin *Pjotr Rasputin Herkomst of krachtbron: Mutant Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: *X-Men (Original) Bekende relaties: *Alexandra Rasputina (moeder) *Magik (Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina) (zus) *Mikhail Nikolaievitch Rasputin (broer) *Nikolai Rasputin (vader) Eerste optreden: File:Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg|Giant-Size X-Men #1 Bedacht door: Len Wein, Dave Cockrum Overige: Bestand:Colossus-w1.jpg|Colossus als Acolyte Piotr “Peter” Rasputin werd geboren op een Sovjet Collectivisatie genaamd het Ust-Ordynski-collectief, vlakbij het Baikalmeer in Siberië. Hij woonde hier met zijn moeder, vader en zus. Hij had ook een oudere broer, Mikhail, die een Russische ruimtevaarder was, en blijkbaar was omgekomen bij een ongeluk met de raket waar hij inzat. Peters mutantenkrachten begonnen zich te ontwikkelen tijdens zijn puberteit, en werden voor het eerst actief toen hij zijn zus redde van een op hol geslagen tractor. In het begin gebruikte hij deze krachten om het werk op de boerderij te bevorderen, zodat hij voordeel wist te slaan uit iets dat hem anders zou hebben gebrandmerkt als een soort monster. Hij werd al snel opgemerkt door Professor Charles Xavier, die bezig was een nieuw X-Men team samen te stellen om het oude team te redden van het eiland Krakoa. Piotr besloot de droom van Professor X, een wereld waarin mens en mutant in vrede konden leven, te ondersteunen en sloot zich bij dit team aan, waar hij de codenaam Colossus kreeg. Colossus was een van de enige nieuwe leden die een familie moest achterlaten, en hij schreef hen dan ook regelmatig brieven. Kort na zijn komst bij de X-Men ontvoerde een vrouw genaamd Miss Locke veel vrienden en familieleden van verschillende X-Men leden om de X-Men te dwingen haar baas, Arcade te bevrijden van een van Dr. Dooms robots. Een van haar gijzelaars was Colossus’ jongere zus Illyana. Nadat de X-Men al Miss Locke’s gevangenen hadden bevrijd kwam Illyana ook op de X-Men school wonen bij haar broer. Tijdens haar verblijf werd ze ontvoerd door de zwarte magiër Belasco, en toen ze terugkeerde waren er voor haar zeven jaren verstreken en was zij dertien. Ze had nu ook kennis van zwarte magie, en haar mutanten gave van het teleporteren had zich gemanifesteerd. Zij werd hierdoor de tovenares Magik. Ondertussen begon Colossus aan een relatie met zijn mede X-Men Shadowcat. Hoewel ze maar een tijdje bij elkaar waren als koppel, was de relatie wel de basis voor een langdurige vriendschap tussen de twee. De X-Men belanden ook in een andere dimensie waar ze ontdekten dat Colossus’ broer Mikhail nog leefde en een soort Messias was voor de inwoners van die dimensie. Hij ging met de X-Men mee terug naar de Aarde, maar eenmaal daar verliet hij hen en werd de leider van de Morlocks. Later werd Colossus’ zus Illyana een van de eerste slachtoffers van het Legacy Virus (letterlijk vertaald: erfvirus) en ze stierf hieraan. Het verlies van zijn naaste familie (zijn ouders waren inmiddels vermoord door de Russische overheid), gecombineerd met het feit dat een hersenbeschadiging hem dwong in zijn gepantserde vorm te blijven, zorgde dat Colossus twijfels kreeg over zijn positie bij de X-Men en de idealen van Professor X. Hij sloot zich aan bij Magneto en zijn groep van Acolytes. Colossus herstelde van zijn herenbeschadiging, maar bleef toch bij de Acolytes in de hoop hun extreme methodes te kunnen veranderen. Colossus verliet Magneto’s team uiteindelijk toen hij besefte dat dit ook niet zijn plaats was. Hij zocht zijn oude vriendin en teamgenoot Shadowcat weer op, die in middels lid was van Excalibur. Maar eenmaal in Engeland ontdekte hij dat Shadowcat een nieuw vriend had, Pete Wisdom. Hoewel dit eerst tot woedde leidde bij Colossus, accepteerde hij Shadowcats keus later. Hij bleef zelf lid van Excalibur, totdat het team uit elkaar ging. Hij keerde samen met Nightcrawler en Shadowcat terug naar de X-Men en begon oude vriendschappen te herstellen, die waren verbroken toen hij zich bij de Acolytes aansloot. De X-Men’s wetenschapper Beast ontdekte uiteindelijke een geneesmiddel voor het Legacy Virus. Echter; het geneesmiddel zou pas actief worden nadat tenminste een persoon het had gebruikt, en de kans dat die persoon dit zou overleven was zeer klein. Omdat hij anderen het lot van zijn zus wilde besparen besloot Colossus zich op te offeren en nam het geneesmiddel in, waarna het Legacy Virus geheel werd uitgeroeid. Colossus stief inderdaad aan de gevolgen. Hij werd gecremeerd, en Shadowcat nam zijn as mee naar Rusland om daar uit te strooien. Niet lang daarna ontdekten de X-Men dat een medische compagnie genaamd Benetech een geneesmiddel tegen mutatie had gevonden. Na een monster van dit geneesmiddel te hebben onderzocht, ontdekte Beast een DNA streng verborgen diep in de formule. Hierop werd een onderzoek ingesteld waarbij bleek dat de alien Ord verantwoordelijk was voor de ontdekking van het mutatiegeneesmiddel. Shadowcat ontdekte in een verborgen complex onder het Benetech gebouw dat kort na Colossus’ zogenaamde opoffering, Ord zijn lichaam had meegenomen en een duplicaat had achter gelaten, die door de X-Men was gecremeerd. De echte Colossus was nog in leven, en met het Legacy Virus in zijn bloed ontwikkelde Ord vervolgens het mutatiegeneesmiddel. Shadowcat bevrijdde Colossus, en hij sloot zich weer aan bij het team Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin is in staat om zijn lichaam te veranderen in organisch staal(osmium-staal). Dit maakt hem bijna onkwetsbaar en geeft hem superkracht. Colossus is ook een stuk sneller dan hij lijkt Judo heeft hij geleerd van Cyclops omdat hij niks anders had dan zijn brute kracht, ook van Wolverine heeft hij veel geleerd. *Discuseer verder over op het forum Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Categorie:Lid van de X-Men Categorie:Mutants Categorie:Lid van Excalibur Categorie:Lid van de Defenders (Initiative) Categorie:Lid van de Acolytes